Why not?
by RobinCullen05
Summary: When Bella wakes up with a man she doesn't know will she let him in? Does this bronze haired stranger have a couple secrets of his own? AH/Cannon pairs. Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight.
1. Went out last night

Chapter 1

Went out last night

_Oh God, someone make it stop._ I thought to myself as bits and pieces of last night came flooding back.

I grew irritated as I remembered the events that led me to feel like I had gotten run over by a Jack Daniels truck.

"Rosalie" I said her name like it was a disease. She had been the one who drug me out last night. She insisted that I had been wallowing over my break up with Jacob, and felt that a little bar hopping would cure all my problems. What a hooker.

"Wallowing never hurt me as bad as this hangover, Mrs._ One more round_."

I didn't realize I had said this out loud until I had heard a velvety voice laugh from the corner of my bedroom.

My eyes shot open instantly. Wait why, am I on the couch? I looked at the Greek god who was placing a cup of coffee on my table then at my surroundings. I was trying to figure this out.

"Bella, do you..."

"SHHH---" I silenced him. He was talking much too loudly and my head couldn't take it. I also needed a few minutes to try and remember what had happened last night.

I remember shots, lots and lots of shots. I remember dancing. I remember crying. Oh man, I cried, that sucks. I remembered more shots, yet I don't remember going home. I tried to sift through the fuzzy memories, I had a vague recollection of green eyes over here, being at the club but I had no idea why he was here now.

I felt my stomach drop as I saw my bra draped over my television set.

"Oh shit, oh crap, damn it." I groaned, throwing my head against the couch, which only caused me to remember my now throbbing headache.

I heard my new favorite voice laugh again. How could I not remember sleeping with this man, he's perfection.

"I had nothing to do with that." He said with both his hands raised.

"So we didn't…?"

"Not at all."

"Thank God!"I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ouch" he said with wide eyes.

Uh oh I bruised Adonis' ego. "No, I just mean that I'm not normally that type of girl."

He nodded in understanding.

"Not that I'm not relieved but why didn't we?" Wow, did I just ask him that, look at him and look at me, obviously I know why he wouldn't want to.

He laughed slightly uncomfortably. "Well, call me old fashioned, but I wasn't raised to think it was appropriate to sleep with a woman who was unconscious."

Oh fantastic could this become any more embarrassing? "I was unconscious?" I questioned with my hand over my mouth.

"m'hmm" he smiled and I felt my knees go weak, stupid knees."

"So why did you stay?"

"Because you asked me to." He answered quietly.

We stared at each other for a moment before his phone rang. "Hey Sadie." He spoke with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." He told me while covering the mouth piece.

Ugh of course he's taken. Why wouldn't he have a girlfriend? Well maybe there just friends.

_Get real, Bella! _The man's bone structure alone has to have a girlfriend.

"Sorry about that, where were we?" Mr. Perfect asked returning from his phone call?

I laughed. "Oh we were just in the middle of embarrassing me to the point of death."

"Well then we better stop, although seeing that beautiful blush again would almost make it worth it_._"

I felt my cheeks flood with warmth, as he chuckled at my response.

"Bella, would you like to go to breakfast with me?"

"I don't even know your name." my voice and my brain said. Another part of me, however, wanted to tell him that the only way I would have breakfast is if I could eat it off his chest.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." I almost laughed at his James bond response. James Bond never looked that good.

"Okay, why would you want to go to breakfast with me Mr. Cullen?"

"Why not?" He said in a serious tone.

I got lost in his emerald eyes and somehow I couldn't think of a single reason not to go.

"Why not?" I said with a positive nod.

*****

We headed to a small café outside of Forks and began discussing all the details of our lives.

"So you don't live here in Washington?" Edward asked confused.

"Nope, I'm from here but I moved out to L.A. as soon as I graduated high school." I answered honestly.

Edward turned more serious as he questioned my reasons for leaving "So did you have dreams of being an actress?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "No. Not at all, I had dreams of sunshine."

"I just needed to get away, I guess I wanted more than what I felt this place had to offer. I was young and the small town life made me feel claustrophobic. It's funny because now there are times when I miss the slower pace and the kindness of the people."

I started to slip into a cheesy state of nostalgia filled with Sunday suppers and small town parades. Thankfully Edward spoke up and kept me from taking a sappy trip down memory lane.

"Wait I'm confused. If you live in California, whose house did I sleep in last night?"

The look on his face was priceless. He looked like his brain was going to start smoking if he tried any harder to figure things out. I put him out of his misery quickly.

"It's my house, well technically it is. I however still think of it as my father's house. He moved in with his second wife a few years ago and since he owned the house he signed it over to me. I think it was really just a way to get me to come home more often."

"Do you and you're father not have a good relationship?"

"No, we're fine. Charlie just doesn't agree with my choices."

"What he doesn't think its right for a young lady such as yourself to wake up with men you don't even know?" He smirked.

_Oh pretty boy's got jokes. _"No, smartass, it's not about that." I said matter-of-factly.

He laughed, okay then enlighten me.

"My father doesn't like my choice of life-style. He thinks that at eighteen I should have stayed in Washington went to college here. He didn't understand my desire to get a degree in English and become a writer; he says I need _'a real job.'_ His biggest problem though is that now, at twenty-five, I'm not married and haven't reproduced."

Edward just nodded looking thoughtful.

"So tell me about you Edward?"

"Well I'm twenty-seven and I'm a doctor."

"Wow way to bare your soul there Dr. Cullen."

He laughed loudly. "I guess you're right, and please, please don't call me Dr. Cullen. That's my father, I'm Edward."

_Oh my God!_

"You're father is Dr. Cullen, Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" _Now who sounded like 007?_

Edward chuckled looking at the pancakes in front of him. "I take it you know him?"

"Uh yeah. I'm a bit of a klutz and he stitched me up on a regular basis. I used to have the biggest crush on him"

_Way to go Bella, you did not just say that!_

"Believe it or not, that is not the first time I've heard that." He smiled slightly.

"Wait so do I know you, I mean your family lives in Forks so…"

"I doubt it. I went through a rebellious phase when I was young and left to live with my grandparents in Chicago."

We spent the next two hours talking about everything and nothing at the same time. I had never felt so comfortable talking to a man in my whole life. I could get used to this. Who would have thought that a man this gorgeous would be equally interesting? I found myself wanting to know everything about him. What his child hood was like, how he took his steak, did he prefer Tommy Boy or Black Sheep, I wanted to know everything.

We arrived back at the house midday.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" I questioned him hopefully.

"I'll come in but, I don't drink tea." He said with a somewhat cocky smirk.

"Good, I don't have any tea anyway." I teased in a flirty fashion. Flirting was normally not my best skill but I couldn't help but give it a shot. I must have done alright because he took my hand as we headed toward the door.

We made our way into the living room and I went and got me and Edward a glass of wine.

As we sat on the couch we picked our conversation back up in an easy manner.

"So are you seeing anyone?" I finally found the nerve to ask. I sat nervously waiting for an answer.

"Well there is this one woman I met at a bar last night." I swear to God his eyes twinkled when he said this.

"Oh really?" I questioned unconsciously leaning closer. My eyes were locked with his and I could feel something pulling us toward each other.

"Yeah, she's probably the most beautiful women I've ever had the pleasure of seeing."

He brushed my brown hair away from my eye and brought his lips to meet mine.

I felt a fire between us and opened my mouth slightly. He took the invitation and began gently exploring my mouth with his tongue. His hands roamed along my ribs, before he brought his right hand to my face, grazing my cheek with is thumb.

Before I knew what was happening he pulled me on top of him and our kisses became more intense and passionate.

"Bella?" Edward questioned asking for permission.

"Why Not" I whispered before bringing my lips back to his.


	2. Leaving on a jet plane

**A/N: Okay we have chapter two for you. I'm trying to work out a set schedule for updating but at the present time, I just have to update whenever I can find a few minutes. Sorry about the lack of predictablility where updates are concerned, I'm trying to work on that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 2

Leaving on a jet plane

I woke up to Theory of a Dead Man's 'Bad girlfriend' blaring way to close to my ear. I quickly hit silent and ignored the thought that it was my phone and Rosalie's ringtone.

_Shit, Rosalie_. How could I have just forgotten about my best friend?

I looked over to see a naked Edward lying on his back on my bed. The sheep draped casually around his hips showing off his gorgeous pelvic V. I wondered if it would be embarrassing to get caught pulling that sheet off of his perfect body. I knew what was under the thin layer of Egyptian cotton and damn if I didn't want some more time with it.

_Oh right, that's how I forgot, who wouldn't?_

Apparently they know how to grow 'em here in Washington. I lived in L.A., I was around good looking men regularly, men who were tan and worked on their bodies to the point of obsession. How did I manage to find the best looking guy I've ever seen in this dreary place? You know on second thought, who cares? I found him and that's all that mattered.

I figured unless I wanted to win the award for shittiest friend ever, I had better get my ass in gear and call Rose. She wasn't going to be happy.

I picked up my phone and headed into the bathroom connected to my bedroom. My eyes roamed over the gorgeous man in my bed one more time before I got her on the line. I quietly shut the door and rested my head against it.

"What the hell Bella? Did you fall off a cliff and die on impact?" she spat without even a hello.

_Oh joy, this was going to be fun._

"Um, if I say yes will that get you off my back?" I scrunched my face in nervous anticipation.

"Nope, now spill, what have you been doing since you left the bar with Dr. Sexy?" Rosalie demanded.

I should have expected this. I had totally forgotten that she had probably seen Edward if not spoken to him. Well apparently she had a better memory from that night then I did, at least she knew his occupation from what I could gather.

"Hello…Bella? I said what have you been doing?"

_Someone's getting grouchy._

"Well…" I wasn't sure how to answer her.

"Sorry Rose, I've been busy… getting over Jacob." I said with a smirk she couldn't see.

"Oh my god, you're such a skank!" She laughed.

_Thank heavens! _As long as you got Rose laughing she was fine. I had learned this lesson long ago, and had perfected the skill. Although sometimes she had gotten annoyed that I'd make her laugh when she wanted to hit me.

"So, was he any good?" She questioned. I could almost hear her eyebrows rise in curiosity. Now however wasn't the time to discuss this.

"Rose, I really can't talk about this right now, I'm hiding in the bathroom."

"Bella." _Chica was not giving up. _

"Fine, Yes, alright it was amazing, mind-blowing, toe curling, Incredible." I told her with entirely too much honesty.

She laughed again. _I am so off the hook!_

"Sorry babe, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but our flight leaves in two hours. We got to get going. I'll meet you at your place in about twenty minutes. Be ready."

My heart sank. I knew I had to leave but I had forgotten all about it. That man could make me forget my own name. I wondered to myself if I could fit him into my suitcase. It might be worth a shot.

I crept out of the bathroom toward my own personal angel. I slid into the bed and rested on my side, facing him. I was going to squeeze every extra second I could out of this. I saw his eye lids flutter before he opened them and stared into my own.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said in a gravely morning voice.

_Yum._

"Morning, to you too, did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly" He responded with a smile that made my entire body tingle.

"I have to leave today; it's time for me to go back to California." I said sadly as my fingers trailed up and down his arm.

I saw his beautiful smile falter, and hated that I had caused it. "When?" He questioned in a sad voice.

"In about twenty minutes, well now fifteen."

He wrapped his arms tightly around my bare waist and pulled me into him.

"What if I refuse to let you go?" He whispered in my ear.

"mmm" was the only response I could muster.

His velvety laugh pulled me out of my trance.

"Dang it, Edward" I scolded while slapping his shoulder playfully.

He grinned as I made my way out of bed and stumbled toward my suitcase. I threw on my favorite sweat pants and an old t-shirt.

_Rosalie can deal. I'm going to be comfortable on this flight._

I was so happy Edward and I had showered last night. I didn't have time to day and I would have been miserable if I hadn't bathed in a full twenty-four hours.

I could feel Edward watching me the entire time I dressed. I tossed on a Dallas Cowboys hat Jasper had given me, to cover up my messy sex hair, before I went to brush my teeth.

I heard Edward shuffling around. I glanced into the mirror after I finished and was disappointed when he came into the bathroom fully clothed.

I stuck my toothbrush into the caring case and turned to face him.

"Will I see you again?" he asked while looking at the floor.

_Really, now he's going to be shy? He was nothing but confident last night, but now he's acting shy!_

"Never say never." I replied with a smile. I could try and be coy, but I knew, as God is my witness, I will find Edward Cullen again.

We exchanged cell phones, adding our contact information for one another. I put my cell phone, email address, and home number into his iphone.

_Wow Bella, needy much?_

I got my phone back and we went to say our goodbyes outside.

"I'll call you soon."

I couldn't help but laugh, at the typical line.

He laughed with me. "No Bella, I will call you tomorrow." He said genuinely.

"I'll be waiting." I replied, keeping my neediness streak alive and well.

Edward leaned in and kissed me with more passion than I had ever experienced before. I felt my body react to the raw sexuality that poured from that kiss. I wanted him more badly than I had ever wanted anything.

He pulled away all too soon and got into his Volvo. I couldn't tear my eyes from his as I tried to steady my now ragged breath. He gracefully climbed into the driver's seat without breaking eye contact.

He flashed me his crooked smile that I knew I would miss and winked at me before pulling out of my driveway. We didn't say goodbye, and I'm glad. I wouldn't have enjoyed the formality and finality that would have accompanied it.

I stood there dazed for about five minutes before Rosalie pulled up in our rent-a-car. She honked the horn before I ran inside to get my bags and lock up.

We were on the road headed to the airport quickly. I realized that now was the first time that I had ever been the slightest bit sad to leave Forks until today.

_No, no, no!_

I couldn't let this man lead me back here. I had left behind this life and all that it entails. I knew I was getting ahead of myself but the idea of having another pull back to this place disturbed me.

I wanted nothing to do with this life here. I decided that I wouldn't come back to Forks to visit Edward. If he wanted to see me he could come to L.A. I was being stubborn but I didn't care. My life was in California, my past was in Forks.

_Slow down girl, _You don't even know if he'll call. The negativity of my own thoughts was definitely a buzz kill. I really hoped to hear from him soon.

We boarded the flight and I waited eagerly for takeoff.

"So Rosalie, where have you been staying? You never came back to the house." I had just realized I had no idea where my friend had spent the past two nights.

"I had a hotel room. I figured you'd be…busy with Edward so I booked a room." She said like I hadn't majorly inconvenienced her.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I never meant to put you out. I don't even remember what my thought process was. Oh and I just remembered, _what the hell, Rose?_ How could you just let me leave with someone who I don't even know? What if he had been some psycho?

"Oh relax, Bella. I had a really good feeling about this one, he just seemed so…decent. Besides, I went by the house later on that night and everything was fine so I headed back to the hotel."

"Whatever." I crossed my arms and tried to appear upset. Really I couldn't be. Things wouldn't have been so amazing if she had kept me from going home with Edward, even though it would have been the 'right' thing to do. She must have been distracted_. I wonder_.

"So did you happen to meet anybody Rose?"

"Well I did meet this guy James at the bar" She answered in a bored tone.

_I knew it!_

"And..." I nagged, returning the favor of her behavior this morning.

"It didn't go well." She answered shortly.

"Damn it Rosalie! What did you break?"

"Bella, it wasn't my fault this ti-"

"Rosalie, what-did-you-break?" I drew out slowly.

"Well I can't be positive, but I heard a nice little pop when I slammed my fist into his nose."

I groaned and dropped my head in my hands. "Do you think this one's going to press charges?"

This was not the first time we had been down this road. Rosalie could be wild and more sexual than any female in any given environment. The problem only arose when someone pushed her too far. Rosalie didn't handle being touched without permission very well. In fact she despised it and men often got broken.

"I doubt he'll press charges. He doesn't even know my real last name." She said shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

We continued to talk about unimportant nonsense the rest of the flight. Rosalie did most of the talking while I tried to nod occasionally. My mind was on Edward, I had only known him a short while but he already had a hold on me. The idea of this both scared me and thrilled me. My only problem was not knowing which emotion was more prominent.

Our plane landed and we both rushed toward jasper pulling him into a hug. We quickly gathered our bags and headed home.

I was ready to get home and wait to see if I would hear from Edward.

**A/N: I just wanted to say a quick thank you to those of you who reviewed. I didn't get to do alot of replying this week, but that doesn't mean I don't really appreciate it. **

**Okay now take a few seconds out of your busy day and hit that lovely green button below. REVIEW!!!**


	3. Call Me

**A/N: Alright a big thank you to those of you who did review the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I know it took me a while to get this chapter out and I'm sorry. I had some writers block with it but I'm back on track now. Enjoy.**

**S. Meyer owns twilight. **

Chapter 3

Call Me

I was so glad to be home as we pulled into the long drive of our house. It was actually Jasper and Rosalie's house. They had lost their parents a long time ago and this had been their summer home. I had lived with them since I first move to California and I loved every minute of it.

It was a gorgeous four bedroom house that had a wrap around porch and was flooded with natural light from the abundance of windows. It really was a great place to live. We had a huge pool in the back and an amazing game room complete with a pool table and flat screen TV.

I sometimes felt like this house would be better suited for some young college students rather than three people in their mid twenties.

I loved living with these two. We were our own family. We didn't really have anyone else here and we were fine with that.

As I helped Jasper carry in our bags, I was still unable to pull my thoughts away from the best night I had ever had. Edward was amazing I hoped that I would hear from him soon.

"What's got you so distracted darlin? Jasper asked as I nearly ran into our couch.

"Our little Bella had herself a random hook-up on our little get away." Rosalie answered for me causing me to blush furiously.

"Rosalie." I said through a clenched jaw. I really didn't want to discuss this right now.

"Aw did our little Bella finally get herself some rebound sex?" Jasper chuckled.

"As a matter of fact I did. Now if you two will excuse me I'm going to excuse myself from this 'give Bella hell fest' and go pine in my room." I said sulking off. I made my way to my bedroom to escape the evil twosome.

I truly loved those two but right now I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts, impure thoughts mind you, but thoughts none the less. I layed across my bed and begin running the previous nights thoughts through my head. The memory alone was enough to make me wet. I don't know where that man learned how to do the things he did, but God bless whoever taught him.

I was pulled from my inappropriate daydream by the ringing of my cell phone. It was Edward's name on the screen.

_Holy hell, he's actually calling! _My mind screamed.

"Hello" I said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Hello beautiful how was your flight?" I actually shivered at the sound of his voice.

_Since when do I do that?_

"Oh you know, a boring flight is a good flight. How have you been?" I questioned trying to sound at least a little sexy.

"I've been better. I met this beautiful, intelligent, women this weekend. The only problem is she isn't here now." He said in a voice that definitely out sexed mine.

"Is that so? Well I hear doctors get vacation time; maybe you should go see her soon."

_Wow, way to rush a man Bella. Let's be sure to scare him off before you even get to see him again. Stupid. _

I relaxed a little when I heard a small laugh. "Actually I have some vacation time but I have to use it to take care of some business." He said cryptically.

It wasn't my place to question what he had to do, so I let it go. We talked for almost an hour before I began to yawn.

"You need to rest beautiful. I think someone must have kept you awake last night with some mind- blowing toe curling sex."

I threw my hand up to hide my eyes, despite the fact that he couldn't see me. He had heard my conversation with Rosalie this morning.

_Damn it!_

"Eh, it was alright I guess." I lied.

Edward laughed a little. "Well I guess you'll just have to give me another chance to prove my abilities then."

_Um, yes please!_

"I might have to do that." I whispered with a blush.

"So will I hear from you soon?" I questioned hopefully.

"Well, I have that business to take care of and I'll probably be leaving the state soon, so I'm not sure when I'll be available. I promise I'll call you as soon as I can." He said hesitantly.

"Oh…okay. Well goodnight Edward." I said slightly disappointed.

"Sweet dreams, Bella" He said softly before hanging up the phone.

I drifted to sleep a short time later and dreamt of Edward.

The next two days passed impossibly slowly. I didn't hear from Edward and I was quickly becoming annoyed with myself for needing him so badly.

It was quite funny that Jacob had wanted these feelings from me so badly and I was unable to give them to him. Now I had the feelings Jacob had longed for but they came from someone I barely knew. I must have checked my phone a hundred times a day, feeling more and more pathetic each time I did.

I knew Rosalie was losing patience with my moping. She was never one to let a man affect her mood. She refused to surrender that sort of power to anyone. She always claimed that there wasn't a man big enough to make her feel like shit. She was nothing if not stubborn.

Jasper had been slightly more understanding. He didn't quite get why I was so bummed over not hearing from a one night stand but really neither did I.

I was sitting at my computer trying to complete one of the free lance pieces I was writing for a local magazine. My passion was the novel I was working on but the free lance articles I wrote paid the bills. I didn't get any real satisfaction from them, but a girl has to eat.

I was momentarily distracted from my mundane writings when Jasper knocked on my door. He stuck his head in and I gestured for him to enter while finishing the sentence I was working on.

"Still no word from your mystery man?" Jasper questioned once he saw the same annoyed expression I had been sporting for a couple days.

"Nope, did you need something Jazz?" I said spinning in my office chair. I loved that I could work from the comfort of my own bedroom.

"Yeah, I need you to take a little trip with me." He said with a rare enthusiasm.

"Jazz, I'm not in the mood to go anywhere today. I have to get this article finished before my midnight deadline." I said annoyed with myself for my epic procrastination.

"Well you're in luck because we're not leaving until next weekend." He said with a smile.

"What are you talking about Japer?"

"I'm going on a little business trip and I need a travel buddy. You're going with me." He seemed extremely confident.

"Sorry buddy, no can do. I just went on a little get away and I have work to do." I said turning back to my computer.

I felt my chair spin back around and I glared at Jasper for not letting me work in peace. "You're going" he stated as though it was a fact.

"I'm not."

"Bella, you can hardly consider what you had a vacation, and don't give me any of that bullshit about work, you're a writer you can do that anywhere." He sighed.

He did have a decent argument but I was one step ahead. "Jasper I can't afford to go anywhere, I am fairly broke." I said before I noticed the lazy smile spreading across my face.

"That's the best part darlin." He said in his southern drawl. "My firm is paying for the whole thing."

_Shit._

Jasper worked for one of the finest law firms in L.A. I had accompanied him on these trips before. We always had a great time. They were usually fairly local and we spent more time living it up than he did working.

"Bella, you're going you need to go have some fun. I need a partner in crime and you know we'll have fun. Just say yes now, you know you're going to eventually." He pleaded giving me his saddest pout.

"Where are we going?" I asked defeated.

I should have known we were in trouble when I saw that wicked glint in his eye.

"My old stomping grounds, we're going to Texas honey."

"What?"

"Ever heard of Sixth Street, Bella?"

**A/N: One simple request....REVIEW...please! : )**


	4. A little help from my friends

**A/N: Holy Crow! I'm actually updating this story! I really can't tell you how bad I feel about how long this took. I really just got a little lost as to where at wanted this story to go. Anyway I _think _I'm back on track now. Again I recognize I fail at life, I'm sorry. **

**Oh and this story is rated 'M' so there will be potty mouth words, drinking, lemons...well i assume you already know this but just to reiterate. You know if you're old enough to be reading this...Okay now that my hands are washed of that, enjoy! **

**S. Meyer owns twilight**

Chapter 4

A little help from my friends

The week went by at an agonizingly slow pace. I had barricaded myself in my room trying to get ahead on work before I was taken down south against my will. Edward still hadn't called. To be fair I hadn't called him either. I'm not sure why, maybe it was pride. Maybe it was the thought that he was perfectly content with Sadie, or Sophie, or whatever the hell the girl's name was that had called him when we were together.

Jasper had spent the week with his nose in law books, brushing up for the case he had to work on in Texas. I found it odd that he would be going to another state for work but he said he didn't have a choice. An old friend had called and specifically asked for him. He felt obligated toward him because of their history, plus this friend was throwing a ton of money at his firm. I think in all honesty Jasper would have used any excuse to get back home.

Jasper told me he wasn't exactly going to be representing the guy in court; he was more there as a consultant and would be working with his friend and his other lawyers.

So the days passed and Rosalie grew more and more frustrated with the two of us. I could tell she had some serious cabin fever despite the fact that we had just got home.

My frustrations were growing as well. When I began my novel a year ago I had been dating Jake. The love interest in my story was a tall, buff, Native American with gorgeous skin and abs that were unstoppable. Jacob and I weren't together anymore, and I found that I was completely incapable of writing about a character that embodied him. Every time I tried to continue the current chapter it would end with him being ran over by a bus or attacked by man eating sharks, although it made me feel better, this would not sell books.

So I had been trying to work on reforming my love interest. The problem was he kept ending up with smoldering green eyes and lust inspiring sex hair. I refused to allow another man to come between me and my dream of being an author, so I decided to put off writing for a while. I did not want to have to do multiple re-writes just because someone gave me multiple orgasms.

I also didn't feel like writing a book about someone who had apparently pulled a wham-bam-thank you ma'am. What really pissed me off was he could have just been honest with me. Told me the distance was a problem or that he just wasn't that in to me. We could have had our fun; I could have gotten under him to get over Jake and known that was all it was.

He was the one who told me he'd call. He acted like he wanted this. The thing that really chaps my ass is the fact that I let him get to me. I dove in head first with someone I barely knew. I didn't just let him in my pants, I let him in. Whether I wanted to admit it or not the man was truly consuming my every waking thought.

We were set to leave for Austin, Texas in two days. I had already finished packing as a result of trying to distract myself from Ed- from the douche who told me he'd call and never did.

After pacing in my room looking for a distraction I gave up and stomped in to the living room to find assistance.

"Rose" I called out loudly. "Feel like getting your ass kicked tonight?"

I heard a shuffle of feet from the kitchen and Rose walked out with her hand on her hip, and said hip cocked to the side, challenge accepted.

"Bitch please, go rack 'em, I'll grab the jack." She said without a smile.

I grinned as I hopped toward the game room. I racked the balls tightly, trying not to think about who deserved to have his balls racked; stupid sex eyes.

"Who has stupid sex eyes?" Rose questioned, with a bottle of JD in one hand and two shot glasses in the other.

"Crap, did I say that out loud." I muttered.

"Yep, now stand back and watch, honey. I'll show you how a real woman plays pool." She said lining up for the break.

It felt good to be enjoying the familiarity and I poured two tall shots.

Rose broke knocking in two strips and I laughed. She hated to be stripes. Rose could play pool like a man, but she got a little too girly about which balls she was going after. She hated being stripes.

Rose grabbed her shots and motioned to me for a toast. Someone always had to come up with a toast before we took our shots.

"Crap, I have to start…" I whined.

"Yep, let's hear it." She said her glass extended.

I took a deep breath hoping I could live up to her standards.

"Here's to you and here's to me. Friends forever we shall be. But if in time we don't agree, then fuck you, and here's to me."

"Nice" Rose said before we tossed our shots back.

I enjoyed the rough burn of the whiskey as it ran down my throat.

"Yep, an oldie but a goody" I said as I lined up my shots.

"Corner pocket" I said motioning to the shot with my que.

Rose and I continued playing and drinking for a while, both of us neck and neck. We were almost down to the eight ball when Jasper walked in.

"Hello" I heard him yell through the house.

"Game room" I yelled back. I could have sworn I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'aw hell'.

Jasper walked in looking completely beat. He tossed his briefcase on one of the bar stools and pulled his tie down. It was always strange to see him in full work attire. I knew he hated having to dress up and in all honesty it didn't suit him.

"Drinking already girls." He asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, dad. It's after five. Why don't you make yourself useful and pour." Jasper found an empty shot glass behind the bar and lined them up.

I still don't know why we bothered having the bar installed. The bottles always seemed to be in whatever room we were in, they never stayed in the game room.

"It's your turn." I said cheerfully, because Rose had just scratched setting me up to take the eight.

"Ugh, fine. Um…Here's to fire - not the fire that brings down shacks and shanties, but the fire that brings down pants and panties." He said proudly.

I smirked while Rose rolled her eyes. We tossed the shots back and I proceeded to win the game. Effectively pissing Rose off.

"Rose, I forgot. What does it mean when I knock that black ball in the pocket that I said I would, while you still have one more ball on the table?" I asked innocently, scrunching my brow in confusion.

"Yeah laugh it up chuckles. How quickly you forget that it was me who taught you everything you know." Rose said with a bit of attitude.

That shut me up a bit because she was right. Not only had Rose taught me to play pool, she also taught me to drink, took me to my first keg party, well…we'll just say I blame her for the ultimate demise of my good moral character.

Really I owe her. If it hadn't been for years of Rosalie's teaching I don't know if I would have had enough self-appreciation to leave Jake. The girl I was before probably would have settled for the loser. Yeah we had been happy…at one time, but things change.

I handed my stick to Jasper and let him play Rose while I took a seat to watch. Rosalie's cell phone rang causing Jasper to miss his shot and Rose to grin.

"Hello." She answered annoyed after reading the contact name.

"Are you serious? No, absolutely not, I pay you guys to be there so I don't have to." Rose said annoyed.

It was obviously work. Rosalie owned a custom car body shop. Basically it was a collision center for cars that would never be in a collision. They worked on high end sports cars and old muscle cars, most were just for show.

Rosalie started her business with some money left from her parent's estate. I knew she hated that fact, but the truth of the matter was she might have been given the money, but it was purely Rose's determination, car savvy, and strong business sense that kept it going and made it what it was today.

"Look, I've had a couple drinks and I'd rather not touch that car right now. I'll come in tomorrow and I'll have all the guys working on it. This is bullshit, but we'll make up the time. I refuse to allow this car to take more hours than I estimated. It is now the shop's top priority." She said in a no nonsense voice as she hung up.

"Ben?" I questioned quietly.

"Yeah." She sighed heavily. "I probably was a little harsh with him. It's not his fault that your ex has to be the biggest ass to ever hold a sander."

Now it was my turn to sigh. "What did he do?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She said waving me off.

"Rosalie, what is Jake doing that has you this mad?" I was growing irritated quickly, I'm not sure if I was annoyed with her or Jacob.

"Ever since you've broke up, I swear he's been trying to push my buttons. He knows this Shelby has to be in Daytona in a week, so guess who decides to go home sick. He was the one who volunteered to put in the extra night hours to get this done. He said he wanted to do this .Now he bails on me halfway through and said he probably won't be able to make it in tomorrow either."

"Jake doesn't get sick." I protested.

"Yeah I know. Earlier this week I caught him on multiple occasions just hanging out in the shop, not doing a damn thing." She was pissed and I couldn't blame her.

"Fire him. I mean I hate to say it but if he's costing you money, what choice do you have." I said honestly.

"I can't. Do you know the kind of fuss he could make if I fired him right now? He could make it seem like the only reason I cut him was because the two of you broke up. Not that I don't want to fire him for the crap he pulled with you, but I have valid, business reasons too." She said clearly aggravated.

"He wouldn't have a case. I could rip him apart if he tried to take this to a courtroom." Jasper said confidently, finally joining in on our conversation.

"Even so, I don't want that to be hanging over me. There are already enough issues with a woman running a custom shop without having people think I fire body men because they screw over my friend." She said defeated.

"Well that sucks." I mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"Eh, if Jake decides not to show up tomorrow, I'm just going to tell the guys that we'll all have to work on Sunday if we're shorthanded the rest of the week. Dallas plays San Francisco on Sunday, they'll make Jake come in and I'll save face." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah, like you'd miss the game." I laughed.

"Hey, they don't have to know that." She chuckled shamelessly.

Before I knew it two days had passed and I was going through security at LAX. Jasper was almost bouncing in anticipation. Something I was not used to seeing.

I had to listen to him ramble for the entire flight. We were staying in a nice hotel on six street, which I was assured was the party capital of Texas…whatever the hell that means.

Jasper was already trying to plan an itinerary of every sight I 'fucking have to see'. He all but ran off the plane when we landed.

We gathered our bags and Jasper made a phone call making sure our ride was here.

As we walked out of the airport I was hit by a massive wall of heat and humidity.

"Holy hell" I muttered shoving up the sleeves of shirt.

"What?" Jasper asked in confusion.

"Are you sure it's September here? It's hot as hell."

Jasper laughed pointing to a digital thermometer on a sign that read 92 degrees.

"It ain't even breakin a hundred. It's beautiful today." He said his southern drawl apparently getting thicker with the heat.

"Whatever, can we get to the car and near an air conditioner?" I begged.

"You _do_ have air conditioners here right?" I asked in somewhat mock horror.

"funny" Jasper deadpanned. "Here's our ride. This is my friend I'm helpin out."

I heard Jasper saying hello while I shoved my bags in the back seat before climbing in.

"Bella this is Edward. Edward this is my Bella." Jasper said.

I looked up into the pair of green eyes that had haunted my dreams, although now they looked confused, shocked, and scared.

**A/N: Just a little note I have a poll up for what you want me to write next, go to my profile and let me know what you want to read.**

**Alright, so what are our thoughts on this chapter...I do have a plan now, but this story tends to be stubborn so I'm not making any promises on when I'll update next. **

**I will say this however, it was one particular review that made me feel guilty and kicked my butt into gear to get this chapter out for you. So you're reviews seriously do make me update! SO take a few seconds and let me hear your thoughts!**


	5. I Don't Ever Want to See You Again

**A/N: Hey ladies, sorry this took so long. I couldn't get this chapter just right. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

Chapter 5

I Don't Ever Want to See You Again

The piercing eyes that had looked lost quickly turned to anger as his jaw tightened.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He said in a hollow sneer, or maybe it just sounded like a sneer to me.

My mind refused to function. A million emotions flooded his eyes as he stared me down. I wanted to slap him for pulling the typical guy move of not calling. I wanted to press my lips firmly to his and feel my body react to his touch. I wanted to find Doc Brown and hop into the Delorean, so I could go back to a time before I hopped into bed with this man.

As I stuttered with sounds trying to come up with words. Jasper turned to give me a quizzical look.

"Don't be rude, darlin." He laughed. Somewhere in him mocking me, and Edward's penetrating gaze, I found my voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen." I stammered. I wasn't about to acknowledge that I knew him when he addressed me in such a formal tone.

Jasper looked at me strangely and I realized he hadn't told me what Edward's last name was.

"Oh, sorry. I overheard Jasper mention you on the phone the other day." Lie. Completely plausible considering how often Jasper brought his work home with him, but it was still a lie.

Jasper's brow wrinkled but he seemed to let it go. Edward huffed slightly and pulled the car onto the road.

"So, how's the wife?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

_Oh holy hell, _great, now not only am I some tramp who hops into bed with some random guy, I'm also a home-wrecking whore. My mom would be so proud of me. Can one be a home-wrecker if one doesn't know there is a home to wreck?

My stomach was instantly in knots. I felt like I had been slapped. I hated to admit that I had turned into the girl imaging a future with a one night stand, but I had. Now I find out that he was married the whole time, and the asshole had the nerve to look at me like I had done something wrong.

"Shut up, Jazz." Edward responded, oh so intelligently. Now it was my turn to huff and brood. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't allow him the satisfaction. I was pissed at myself almost more than him. I hadn't known this man an entire weekend and yet I had allowed him to get under my skin this way.

I never thought I would be so addicted to the idea of him. He wasn't some random hook up for me. There was something there; well I thought there was something between us. Apparently the only thing we both shared was his act of infidelity.

Jasper tried to make small talk with Edward but he seemed to have retreated into this shell of the person I had grown so fond of in Washington. It was easy to be mad rather than disappointed because this person was someone I didn't know. The man I knew had a brilliant smile and showed it often.

Before I knew it we had pulled up in front of a large historic looking hotel.

"We're still goin' out tonight right man?" Jasper asked eagerly.

"Uh…I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Edward mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh come on, for old time's sake. It'll be fun." Jasper drawled.

"Listen Jasper, I really don't…"

" C'mon I ain't seen you in almost two years and I flew down here to help ya out. You can at least have a beer with me. Meet me and Bella at Buffalo Billiards at ten and we'll tear up the street from there." Jasper left no room for debate as he climbed out of the car.

I grabbed my bag and headed inside to the hotel after shooting Edward the married one last withering look.

My body could sense him near me and I turned to see him watching me as he followed Jasper and I to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" I demanded. Edward's eyes narrowed while Jasper looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"To my room, if that's okay with you?" retorted Edward.

I had assumed he lived in Austin since we were here and all, but I didn't push the subject of why he needed a hotel room. Hell, what did I know at this point; up until an hour ago I had assumed he lived in Washington.

The three of us stepped into the elevator and stood in silence for a moment as the doors closed on my own personal hell.

"Hey, how is Sophie doing?" Jasper asked excitedly.

A small smile finally graced Edward's face when the name was mentioned. I rolled my eyes at the mention of the woman I can only assume was his wife.

"She's doing great, she's so beautiful." Edward said softly while pulling a picture out of his wallet. Jasper looked at it for a second and slapped Edward on the back.

"She's gorgeous man; I bet you have your hands full with that one." He laughed. Edward chuckled a bit and my stomach rolled. Jasper went to hand the picture to me but I mumbled out a no thank you and stared straight ahead. I didn't want to see the woman whose marriage I had desecrated.

I saw Jasper hand the picture back to Edward before he elbowed me in the ribs. I looked up at him and saw him giving me an almost angry look.

"What is your problem B?" he mumbled under his breath.

"Nothing" I harshly whispered. The look on his face told me we were going to talk about this later and I really hoped I could get out of that particular conversation.

"_Hey Jasper, yeah, guess what? I slept with one of your oldest friends while I was in Washington. Sorry about that. I didn't know he was a married, lying, sack of crap." _ Yeah, that would go over well.

It was going to be rather hard to avoid him since we were sharing a hotel room on this particular trip, but I planned to try my best to do just that.

When the elevator door opened I followed Jasper to our room and tried not to notice that Edward was in the room right next door. Unfortunately I couldn't avoid the look he gave me before he entered his suite. His eyes were still tight with anger but he almost looked sad. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I walked into my room.

As the door closed Jasper turned to stare me down.

"Bella, do you mind telling me, what in the hell that was all about?" Jasper said in a calm tone that contradicted both his words and body language.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled as I began rifling through the mini bar.

"I really don't care. I love you like another sister, but you have to explain to me where my charming roommate went, and who the hell is this bitch insulting one of my oldest friends and semi-client?"

I felt angry tears begin to well up in my eyes at his harsh language. I don't think Jasper had ever called me that before. He very rarely talked to any woman that way, especially me.

"Just leave it alone Jasper." I mumbled as I poured the tiny bottle of rum into a glass.

"No Bella, that was humiliating. What did Edward do that made you act so rudely?" His voice was now gentle and I figured he felt bad about how he had spoken to me.

Now was my chance. I could lay everything on the line and I knew Jasper well enough to know that he would have me on the first plane out of here and he'd probably be by my side. But I couldn't make myself tell him what a slime ball his friend was.

"It was nothing. I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood and I think the heat is getting to me." I lied.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" He asked rubbing my arm.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm going to take a walk."

"Do you want me to go with me?" He asked.

"No I just need some fresh air. I won't be gone long." I tried to smile.

"Alright, well I'm going to take a nap before it's time to head out." He said as he fell into one of the beds.

I grabbed my purse and exited the room as quickly as possible. The second I was out of the hotel I pulled my phone out and dialed Rosalie.

"Hello." She sighed after two rings.

"Help!" I squeaked.

"What's wrong? Bella? Is everything okay?" She said rapidly.

"Yes, calm down Rose. I'm fine. Well not fine but…ugh, he's here Rosalie."

"Who?" She asked confused and I could see her rolling her eyes at my lack of details.

"Edward. The guy I met when we went on our little trip, and oh yeah side note, he's married!" I nearly squawked.

I spent the next few minutes detailing the events from when we landed until Jasper getting mad at me. She listened quietly with the exception of throwing out a few choice words for Edward.

"So what do I do?" I asked nervously.

She was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Do you want to handle this the Bella way or the Rosalie way?" She questioned seriously.

I didn't hesitate. "The Rosalie way, I did things my way before now I'm in this mess." I said regretfully.

Rosalie explained her plan to me which basically involved me dressing as sexy as possible and making him as uncomfortable as possible in front of his wife as I could. It was stupid and childish but at this point I didn't care.

I strolled around the street for a while taking in all of the unique shops before heading back to the hotel room. I hear the shower running and waited impatiently for Jasper to get out.

Once he did I entered the bathroom and began to put the first phase of Rose's plan into action. After I showered, blow dried, and curled my hair; I slipped into the sexiest dress I had brought with me. It fell a little above my knee and dipped low showing what cleavage I had. I felt uncomfortable but summoned what confidence I possessed and stepped out the door.

"Damn girl, you look hot!" Jasper smirked.

"Sure, sure, are you ready to go." I asked with a little laugh.

He didn't say anything but took my hand and looped it through his arm. We stepped out of the room and I saw Edward leaning against the wall near the elevator waiting on us. He was dressed in all black and looked absolutely stunning.

I tried to press back the memories of the night we spent together but it was difficult knowing what was underneath the clothes he wore.

"My appointment ended early so I decided I would just walk down to the strip with you." Edward said as we stepped into the elevator.

As we walked down the bar lined street Edward and Jasper talked while I tuned them out. We headed into a random bar that was playing blues music and headed toward the crowded bar to order drinks. I was going to drink my weight in alcohol tonight; I could already feel it.

"Can I get three shots of Crown?" Jasper hollered to the bartender.

The shots were placed in front of us and I brought mine to my lips.

"Whoa, there girl. You know the rules. Who's going to give the first toast? Edward?"

"Fine." He sighed. He looked at me for a long moment before raising his shot to me.

"_Here's to the love that shines in women eyes; _

_You know, behind all the lies, lies, lies."_

He said the last part with emphasis and I tossed back the shot angrily. Why was he trying to call me out?

I'll be damned if he's going to beat me at my own game.

"Another round barkeep" I yelled over the music.

Everyone picked up their shots and raised them. Both Edward and Jasper's eyes were locked on me. Jasper looked confused and Edward looked smug. It's about time to wipe that stupid smirk off that pretty face, baby.

"_Here's to men's kisses,  
and to whiskey, amber clear;  
not as sweet as a man's kiss,  
but a damn sight more sincere."_

I gave him my best smirk and threw my head back as I swallowed the shot and enjoyed the burn.

When I looked back Jasper was looking between me and Edward who were staring at each other.

"Jasper?" Edward spoke not taking his eyes off of me. "Do you mind if I steal your Bella here for a dance?" He said evenly.

Before I could protest, Edward's long fingers were wrapped around my elbow as he pulled me to the dance floor.

As we moved into the crowd he pulled my body tightly against his. His hand moved roughly to my back and his other hand gripped mine. He was being forceful and I'm ashamed to say it was turning me on.

"We need to talk." He demanded with smoldering eyes.

**A/N: So what do you guys think is going on? I will say that I rarely write anything where one character is entirely wrong and one is entirely right. Pleae review, and let me know what you think, good, bad, or ugly. **


End file.
